


The Lord of the Court

by Marshalls_Nuts



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshalls_Nuts/pseuds/Marshalls_Nuts
Summary: Just some LOTR AU imagines because I'm in a fantasy slump
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Intro

Yo!

This idea came to me suddenly and now I cannot stop obsessing over it. Haikyuu but Lord of the Rings! Obviously some characters are gonna have to be changed quite a bit but I think I managed to assign everyone where they fit.

Frodo: Kageyama (height wise it's a shit move BUT ring-infected Frodo gives off Grouchyama vibes and his dynamic at the start with Sam is sweet)

Sam: Hinata becuase who else would follow Kageyama to the end of the world?

Pippin: Noya (do I really need to explain this one and the next?)

Merry: Tanaka -> height overlooked

Okay so the next four killed me because I wanted to match personality as well as ~vibe~ but then it felt wrong and I got stuck and now all the characters are gonna be different.

Aragorn: Yamaguchi because I play favourites

Legolas: Tsukki because Tall, Blonde and hella smart

Arwen: Yachi (and no, I don't actually ship her and Yams)

Éowyn: Kiyoko who won't have a crush on Aragorn and will 100% end up with Arwen (lowkey actually think they'd make a powercouple)

Éomer: Daichi, coz who else has the power to be an honest, hard-working prince?

Lothíriel: Suga because #Daisuga, and he's definitely a qween (I know she's not in the movie or books but I really wanted Daichi to be the king and I preferred to adapt Suga to his canon partner)

Yeah so that's everyone.

...

...

oh

WAIT

...

Introducing,,,

Asahi as a young Gandalf.

So yeah, NOW that's everyone. (casually hides the three second years)

Feel free to ask for scene re-imagines, or just any one-shot with these dude! (I'll slowly roll-out my own one-shots)


	2. (1)A Long-Expected Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
>  Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
> Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
>  One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
> In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
>  One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
>  One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,  
> In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie." ~ J.R.R. TOLKIEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to rewrite the first chapter, severely underestimating how long it this book actually is. I think I'll just focus on iconic scenes,,, but anyway take this first part that took me two hours to do O:

The eleventy-first birthday celebration of Kazuyo Kageyama stirred up much talk and excitement in the town of Hobbiton.

He was a well-known, peculiar hobbit whose fame stemmed from his disappearance sixty years prior, and his unexpected return. The Hill at Bag End was said to be filled with the treasures he'd brought back, becoming a local legend. Mr Kageyama was also famous for his resistance to aging. His apparently perpetual youth and reputedly inexhaustible wealth was a cause for jealousy in many hobbits.

Some said that there would be consequences for his unnaturalness, however no trouble had appeared. Mr Kageyama spent his wealth generously and, despite not having any close friends, he had many admirers.

Mr Kageyama's grandson, Tobio-chan, was adopted as his heir when Kazuyo was ninety-nine. The two shared a birthday, and Kazuyo promised his young protegee that they would celebrate together one day.

Indeed they did, hosting extremely lively parties each year for twelve years. However, with Kazuyo turning eleventy-one and Tobio turning thirty-three (of age of adulthood for hobbits), everyone knew this year would be something _exceptional_.

As news of the event spread, rumours began to rear their ugly heads.

At _The Ivy Bush_ inn, Mr Hinata was defending the Kageyamas. He used to work in the garden at Bag End, however that job had been taken over by his son, Shouyou Hinata, due to his stiff joints.

"A real gentlehobbit, that Kazuyo!" announced Mr Hinata, being perfectly truthful as Mr Kageyama was very polite to him and consulted him for matters about vegetable growing.

One of his companions, from Bywater, piped up, "But what about his grandson? He's got Kageyama blood but he acts more like Buckland folk."

"Strange folks, those Bucklanders. They live on the wrong side of the Brandywine and right by the Old Forest!" added another hobbit who was Mr Hinata's neighbour.

"Yer not wrong," said Mr Hinata, "Those Bucklanders are a strange breed- they fool around with _boats_ on the _water_. However that Tobio is as nice as a young'un gets, and he takes after the Kageyama side of the family very well. His father was a great hobbit, until he drownded."

His companions leaned forwards, eager to hear this tale again.

"The story is, you see, Mr and Mrs Kageyama went out _on the river_ with their daughter, Miwa. The three of them ended up drowneded and left Tobio all alone."

The Bywaterer said, "I heard that Mr Kageyama ate too much and sunk the boat with his weight."

"Nonsense!" piped up the miller. "I heard that the brat had a tantrum and rocked the boat over."

Mr Hinata scowled at the miller. He did not like him.

"Those are false claims, miller. And this is besides the point. Tobio-chan was left all alone and was raised among the strange folk. That Kazuyo really did the boy a favour by taking him in."

"There's many a jewel up there in Bag End, I hear," said a traveler passing through. "The treasures reach the ceiling and fill the tunnels!"

"There's no such thing," snapped Mr Hinata, "I saw Mr Kazuto return all those years ago, and all he had were a couple of chests filled with no doubt of gold and silver and the sort. Hardly enough to fill a tunnel. My lad spends much time with Tobio at Bag End, so I would've heard if there were riches galore.

I've had to warn him not too get mixed up in those tales Kazuyo. _Elves_ and _dragons_. We'll associate with none of it, and neither should you," he added, eying both the miller and the traveler.

It was a futile warning, as the minds of his companions were now fixed on the wealth at Bag End.

"Do you see the odd types that visit that Kazuyo?" said the miller. "The dwarves and the old conjuror's apprentice, Azumane. There's wealth being added up there, mark my words."

Mr Hinata scoffed at the miller, saying, "If that's what you call the odd types then we could do with a bit more oddity in these parts. And you know nothing of what's being _added up_. Mark _my_ words- there will be presents for all this month, according to my Shouyou. _Everyone's_ invited to the party."


End file.
